Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: A few years later, Sora's daughter Risa, has been called out to become a new Keyblade Master along with two companions. Goofy's son Max, and Donald's nephew Huey. Follow Risa in her adventures as she travels all new worlds and old ones too and tries to stop a mysterious figure from spreading The Reversed creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for Risa and the OCs mentioned here belong to their owners.

A/N: Hey everyone, chapter 1 finally here. I hope you all enjoy the story and I promise to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 1: It began with a letter

In the peaceful streets of Traverse Town, people seemed to be preparing for an upcoming play at The Theater House. There were posters all around about the newest play and how big it seemed to be.

However, our hero didn't think of it quite important because she was debating whether to buy a grape soda or a pineapple one.

Risa was standing in front of the vending machine right next to the Accessory Shop in the 1st District, with munny in hand.

"Hmm…Grape…or…Pineapple…" She wondered.

And just as she did, she was interrupted by the Reversed that lurked in the walls and ground. The black and white creatures came in all different shapes and sizes. But one thing distinguished them; they all had weird colorful swirling markings all over their bodies.

"Aw what?" Risa complained and backed away quickly from the vending machine as a Reversed jumped right at her. "All right then," She said summoning out her Keyblade: Forgotten Memory. "Bring it on"

Risa charged furiously at the Reversed and swung and slashed at everyone last one of them. The Reversed, however, were smart and quick and one of them tried to attack her from behind but Risa quickly turned around with a kick, and send the Reversed flying straight to the wall.

She defeated the remaining Reversed and put away Forgotten Memory. Then, just before fixing herself up, she noticed a little Reversed heading for the 3rd District's door.

"Hey!" She yelled out and ran towards the creature but it suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black and white smoke. "Dang it" Risa sighed and turn around to open a World Portal and head back home to Destiny Islands.

Just when she was about to open the World Portal, she felt a sudden change in the air and turned her head towards the vending machine where a stranger in a grey coat seemed to be staring right at her. She tried to ignore it but instead she asked the suspicious character, "Who are you?"

Instead of answering her, he materialized a can of grape soda at his hand and melted into the shadows disappearing.

"Uh, ooookay?" Risa said out loud and then walked to the vending machine to finally get her soda when she realized that all the grape and pineapple soda had been gone.

"Aw, come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Risa returned back to Destiny Islands and walked towards her house. When she stepped inside she called out to her parents, "I'm home"

Not long after, Kairi came from the kitchen and greeted her daughter with a hug. "Welcome home Risa. How was Traverse Town?"

"It was okay, they're having a big play if you and dad are interested in going"

"We would love to" Kairi smiled brightly. "But…" Her smile quickly faded away. "A letter from King Mickey and Master Yen Sid came in today"

"Mickey and Yen Sid? What did the letter say?"

"It's best we wait for your dad to come home so we can all talk about it"

Risa nodded. "Oh all right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora, Donald and Goofy were just finished getting paid for killing a good amount of Reversed. They were at the Marketplace of Radiant Garden.

"Gwarsh," Goofy complained. "My back is hurtin' too much today"

"Ahhh…" Donald sighed. "Mine too. We're just getting too old for this"

"Ahyuck"

"Hey, Sora? Can't we take a break for a while?"

"Actually," Sora said and turned to face both of his friends. "That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about"

"Huh?" Both Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"A letter came today," Sora continued. "It was from King Mickey and Master Yen Sid"

"What did it say?" Donald asked.

"Well…They both wanted to talk Risa about…being a Keyblade Master"

"Really?" Goofy said a big excited. "That's swell Sora! Your little girl finally becoming a Keyblade Master"

"Yeah," Donald nodded. "You should be happy for her Sora"

The Keyblade wielder sighed. "I am but…I just didn't think it would be this early. She's too young."

"She's 14, Sora" Donald pointed out.

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Why I bet you she can take care of herself and become as strong as you and Riku"

"Yeah, Sora. Remember: No frowns, no sad faces" Donald smiled and Goofy joined in by laughing a bit.

Sora chuckled and smiled. "Heh, I guess you're right. Come on guys; let's go get something that always makes us feel young,"

And so the trio ran for the Ice Cream Shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out late in Destiny Islands, Risa was out sitting near the shore when Kairi yelled out for her to come in.

When Risa, Sora and Kairi were all sitting down at the table, they began talking about the letter.

"Risa," Sora began. "The letter said that they both need to talk to you about…becoming a Keyblade Master"

"Really? That's so cool" Risa smiled brightly.

Sora grinned at this. "I knew you would say that"

"Risa, your father and I want what's best for you" Kairi added. "Sora doesn't want to but we'll have to send you to the Mysterious Tower to talk to Master Yen Sid"

Risa nodded. "When do I have to go?"

"As soon as possible"

"Oh…so like right now?"

"How about you wait until tomorrow?" Sora asked a little hopeful.

"Okay, sure dad"

"You're going to make a great Keyblade Master"

"Just like you, dad" Risa grinned and Sora and Kairi smiled.

And so the next day, our hero will begin her journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So how was it guys? I hope you all like it so far and if you have any questions or comments feel free to PM me. Next chapter will have more action and adventure to two new worlds.

For all of you who might be a little confused, here are some definitions:

_**The Reversed**_: Black and white creatures with colorful tattoos that resemble a mixture of Unversed and Heartless. They are smart and quick and look for nothing but to make harm and multiply in number and create darkness.

_**World Portal**_: Resembles a Dark Corridor but it's made out of pure light and can be used to travel all kinds of worlds without the use of gummi ships or any sort of transportation.

There you go guys, and don't worry, some of the old characters will show up too including Riku and others from Radiant Garden. Also, don't forget to send any OCs you want to appear in the story and any suggestions about new worlds you will like to see too.

Don't forget to Review please! I'll give you all a Dream Eater plushy if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for Risa and all the OCs belong to their owners.

Chapter 2: Link to All

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa arrived at the Mysterious Tower the next day and walked up the many stairs to the room where Master Yen Sid was at waiting.

When she entered the room, she was greeted by both Mickey and the sorcerer in blue.

"Master Yen Sid, King Mickey" Risa bowed her head. "You wanted to see me?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, Risa. We want to talk to you about some things"

"Risa," Mickey called. "As you may know, your father is getting a little old, and so is every other Keyblade Master including Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Lea. We need a new Keyblade Master now."

"That is true. King Mickey and I have seen your progress in training. You can bond with your Keyblade just as well as with others around you. Sora use to be the link to all that was connected to him; including other's hearts"

"You and your father are much alike, Risa" Mickey added.

Risa nodded and stayed quiet to listen for more information,

"We have decided to give you The Mark of Mastery Exam for you to prove worthy of being a Keyblade wielder." Yen Sid continued. "However, you will have to be accompanied by two of King Mickey's most loyal castle members"

Risa smiled. "Okay, so where are they?"

"Well you see Risa" said Mickey. "That's sorta part of your test"

Risa tilted her head confused. "Hmm?"

Yen Sid spoke. "Goofy's son Max, and Donald's nephew Huey had been stuck in time as they dream an endless dream. Someone put them under that state, just before we would send them here to accompanied you on your journey. We need you to unlock the two Time Keyholes and wake Max and Huey from their slumber. Once you do that, they will awaken and your real exam can begin"

"Do you think you can do that for us Risa?" Mickey asked smiling.

Risa nodded and gave them a toothy grin saying, "You can count on me!"

Mickey chuckled a bit and Master Yen Sid smiled.

"Very well then," said Yen Sid. "You should prepare for the journey that lies ahead of you"

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather gave Risa magical purple and blue clothes that resembled Sora's when he was young. They also made sure to pack her with lots of Hi-Potions and Elixirs.

"Good luck out there Risa" King Mickey said as Risa opened a World Portal to leave.

"Before you go," Yen Sid called. "You may take this with you." He held out his hand and a silver heart shaped necklace appeared in his hands. "It is a tracking and time device. It will help you travel through the Time Keyholes and tell you the place in which you are"

Risa nodded and took the necklace. She put it around her neck and said, "Thanks, I'll be back soon"

She waved goodbye and stepped through the World Portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

When Risa arrived, she found herself in the middle of a street in a pretty, sunny neighborhood. She looked at her heart necklace and a small screen displayed the name of the world.

It was called: SpoonerVille

"Well that's a weird—"

"Look out!"

_CRASH!_

Someone had bumped harshly against Risa and she ended up with a skateboard on her head.

"Ow…" She murmured trying to lift herself up.

"Oh Gwarsh, I'm really sorry"

Risa adjusted her vision to look at whoever had slammed into her. He looked a lot like someone she known for years.

"Goofy?" She asked looking at the teenage dog boy.

"What? Oh no, my dad's Goofy. I'm his son Max. Are you okay?" Max offered his hand to her and Risa took it getting up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nice to meet you Max. My name's Risa"

"Nice to meet you too. How do you know my dad?"

"Oh, um. He's a friend of my dad's"

"Oh that makes sense"

Suddenly they heard a bell ring in the distance.

"Oh no, I'm late for school" Max said retrieving his skateboard.

"Late for school? You wanna ride?"

Max chuckled. "Ride on what?"

"Just trust me!" Risa grinned and held her hand up to open a World Portal in front of them.

"Wow! What is that?" Max asked nearly jumping out of his skin.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's go"

Risa stepped through and Max followed after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next thing they knew and they were standing in the middle of a high school hallway filled with lockers and students.

"Awesome dude, " Max said and gave Risa a high five.

Suddenly, an orange thin dog with shades and a chubby looking one approached them carrying some sort of electronic equipment.

"Yo Max, dude" The orange dog boy greeted as he reached Max and Risa. "I got the equipment for the Powerline concert."

"Shhh! Don't want Mazur to find out about it Bobby"

"Oh I got chu" Bobby the orange dog said.

"If my dad finds out, he'll kill me for sure" The chubby one said.

"Don't worry P.J he won't find out" Max assured.

"Hey Max" Bobby called. "Who's your lady friend, bro?"

Max turned to Risa. "This is Risa. Risa this is Bobby and P.J"

Risa grinned. "Hey guys"

"Heeeeeey, heeeeey Risa" Bobby smiled.

"Hi Risa" P.J greeted.

"So hey Bobby, all of this is for us?" Max asked taking the equipment.

"Mmm…Slurpish" Bobby replied.

"Oh this is going to be so great man!"

"Dude, need fundage, bro"

"Oh, your fee. Yeah, right here"

Max took out a spray can of cheese and handed it to Bobby.

"Cheddar!" Bobby shouted. "Cheddar Whizzy!"

Risa chuckled.

Max looked at her. "Hey thanks for everything Risa"

"Oh don't mention it. So hey, what's this about a powerline?"

"Powerline, dude" Bobby said with cheese all around his mouth. "He's only the greatest pop singer of this generation and our bro Max here is going to impersonate him to impress his crush, Roxanne"

Max blushed at this and tried to cover Bobby's cheesy mouth. "Shut up, man"

Risa grinned and put her hands behind her head. "I don't know about any Powerline concert but can I help?"

"Suuuure bro" Bobby said. "We're gonna need all the help we can get"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The four teens were backstage at the auditorium waiting for Principal Mazur's boring speech for the last day of school to come to an end.

"Are you ready Max?" P.J asked his friend who had a Powerline outfit already on.

"Ready" He nodded.

"All right," Bobby clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show started!"

The projector screen came down and the students' curiosity stir and they began whispering. Mazur suddenly fell down a trap door on the floor and Powerline's music began playing and Max appeared on the screen in colorful patterns. He began singing and dancing and his crush Roxanne noticed his every move.

"Hey Risa" Bobby called her. "Ready for a little smokage?!"

He grabbed the smoke machine and turned it on. Risa did the same with another smoke machine.

"Woohoo!" She laughed.

P.J suddenly stumbled between all the wires and cables and accidently let out Mazur.

He appeared seconds later and the music stopped.

"MAX GOOF!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa, Bobby, P.J and Max were all standing outside the Principal's office ready to get scold at.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out like you wanted Max" Risa apologized.

"He is no big deal really" Max said smiling a bit.

"Hey, I'm sure it will work out with Roxanne if you believe it in your heart. I have to go now. You guys take care" She took out her Keyblade Forgotten Memory and pointed at the Keyhole that had appeared in the ceiling.

"Wow!" The trio of teens said.

"What is that?!" Max asked pointing at the Keyblade.

Risa looked back at Max. "It's called a Keyblade, but you'll find out more about it soon. See ya!"

Then Risa headed out for the next world sealing the Time Keyhole behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Hey guys, hoped you liked it. I really don't remember much about the movie A Goofy Movie with Max but I tried my best. Review pls!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for Risa and all the OCs belong to their owners.

Chapter 3: Cocoa Sanctuary

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa opened her eyes and found herself in a small town called: Jolly Town. And boy did they all seem jolly. It was cold and there were blankets of snow everywhere. And by the looks of it, it was almost Christmas.

Risa walked a few blocks before wondering where Huey could be at. Just then, she saw Donald chasing a bus that he seemed to have missed.

"Hey Donald!" Risa began chasing after him knowing that she could find Huey with him.

She chased him for what it seemed like miles, leaving behind crowds of people singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

Donald finally made it home and Risa knocked on the door. Donald opened it grumbling all the way.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to drink my cocoa" The grumpy duck hissed.

"Oh sorry about that. Is there any chance that Huey might be home?" Risa tried for a smile.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Risa. I'm a friend of Huey's"

Suddenly the trio of nephews came from behind Donald and tackled him, making him spill the cup of cocoa all over Risa.

Daisy came from behind and noticed the scenario. She dragged everyone inside including Risa.

"I am so very sorry for this" She told the Keyblade master.

"It's really okay. It's just a few stains" Risa smiled nervously.

"Oh don't worry dear, we'll get your clothes fixed up in no time"

Daisy dragged Risa towards the laundry room while Huey, Dewey and Louie were left behind with grumpy Uncle Donald.

"Are you ready to go to Mousy's, Uncle Donald?" Louie asked.

"Yeah are you ready?" Dewey jumped excitedly.

"It's what we've been waiting for all Christmas!" Huey shouted and Donald growled.

"Why don't you all just go with Daisy and leave me alone to drink my cocoa?"

"But it just won't be the same without you" The boys insisted.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, that girl can go with you"

"We don't even know her" Dewey whined.

"Whaaaaaaaat? We let a total stranger in our house?"

"Well you did spill cocoa all over her" Huey smiled innocently.

"I wouldn't have if you three hadn't tackled me" Donald growled through his teeth.

"Aw we were just trying to have fun Uncle Donald" Louie said.

"Well, have fun somewhere else" Donald went up to his armchair and sat in front of the fireplace.

"Now tell Daisy I'm not going"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After getting Risa's clothes washed and dried, Daisy decided to invite her to come to Mousy's mall and to come and watch the window of Mousy dolls; dragging Donald along with the boys.

After introducing herself to everyone, Risa and the boys decided to run around the mall looking at the Christmas toys.

They stopped to look at a giant crystal snow globe with the North Pole inside it.

"Wow!" They all said in unison. "Cool!"

Dewey and Louie went to ask Daisy to buy it for them while Huey and Risa stayed behind to admire the snow globe.

"Do you think the North Pole really looks like that?" Huey asked her.

"I'm not sure Huey," She said and looked at him. "But I promise you someday you'll see the North Pole for sure"

Huey smiled. "Yeah"

Something told Risa that it was time to go. The Time Keyhole suddenly appeared on the window where the snow globe was at.

"Wow!" Huey backed away surprised.

Risa took out Forgotten Memory and told Huey before leaving, "See you soon, buddy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa thought that she would be back at the Mysterious Tower after she had sealed the two Time Keyholes. But her theories had been wrong.

She was in a deserted town which was called Twilight Town. There was no one in sight.

"Huh? Why am I here?"

"I brought you here" A strange voice called from all directions.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Risa summoned out her Keyblade ready to charge.

A Dark Corridor suddenly opened a few feet away from her and out of the darkness stepped out a tall figure in a grey coat. The same one that had appeared to her in Traverse Town.

"Who are you?" Risa asked already feeling hate towards this mysterious person.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does" Risa growled.

The man in grey chuckled darkly. "This is where your journey truly begins. The journey…to darkness"

Risa gasped as a group of Reversed creatures emerged out of the ground and a huge Reversed all blue and purple fell out of the sky.

The man in the grey coat disappeared.

"Great," Risa murmured. "Like this is fair" She charged at the first couple of Reversed but for some reason, more seem to appear by the second. The giant Reversed didn't wait any longer and attacked Risa from behind, knocking her over letting all the little Reversed to tackled her.

"Oh no you don't!" Risa quickly got up and swung her Keyblade over her head, defeating a wave of Reversed. But there was still a lot more left.

"You're too weak" The voice of the man whispered. "Darkness will take over your heart soon"

Risa tried to get up but the giant Reversed held her back and other Reversed began crawling over her.

"Let me go!"

A sudden ray of light burst out of her heart necklace, vanishing all of the Reversed for good. The giant Reversed even looked surprised.

"My heart will never be corrupted!" Risa shouted.

"Foolish girl…"

"No, you're the fool into thinking I'll be taken over by darkness"

"We'll see about that…"

The man's voice disappeared and so along with the giant Reversed, but not before knocking out Risa with an unexpected blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys, I know is going a little slow and all but I'm trying to write 3 chapters for different stories at a time so please have patience for the OCs to arrive. Thanks for the support and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for Risa and the OCs mentioned here belong to their owners.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and to answer **Saix1234**'s question regarding the Reversed and where they came from, the answer is going to come up later on in the story. It's part of the mystery. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Chain of Worlds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey girl…Wake up" A faint voice called out to Risa. She opened her eyes slowly and cleated her blurry vision. She blinked a couple of times before noticing a girl standing next to her.

"Finally" The girl said. She had brown shiny hair that was pulled into a sloppy side ponytail and she looked around 15 years old.

"Ugh…What happened?" Risa asked getting up.

"You got knocked out by some Reversed"

"Who are you?

"…I'm Skye. You are?"

"I'm Risa" Risa smiled a bit.

"You're a Keyblade wielder right?"

"Yeah, I am. Hey can I ask why this place is deserted?" Risa looked around.

Skye stayed quiet for a while, thinking whether she should tell her or not. But at the end she did. "This world has been lonely for a while now. Ever since the Reversed multiplied in number and the darkness spread; not a lot of people live her any more. But there come some _Visitors_ from time to time."

"Visitors?"

Skye gave her a small smile and said. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Risa grinned. "Heh, guess I'm just curious"

Skye's smile grew a bit. "Curiosity killed the cat"

"What cat?"

Skye shook her head. "Nevermind"

"So are you a Visitor?"

"Yeah. The Visitors come and go through the _Chain of Worlds_"

"Okay, hold it. Chain of Worlds?"

"Yeah. It's a chain of 5 worlds that were once connected to the light, but got taken over by the darkness. This world is one of the,"

"Twilight Town? Wow…what are the other four?"

"You might know them. There's Radiant Garden, Land of Dragons, Neverland and The World That Never Was"

"Wait…I thought The World That Never Was had been all nothingness and darkness. It was light before?"

Skye nodded. "Long before the now-dead Xemnas took over it."

"I thought he created that world"

"I honestly don't know. And rather not care; I hate the darkness"

Risa stayed quiet for a long time and looked at the sunset.

"Hey Skye?" She asked the girl.

"Huh?"

"What do Visitors do in these worlds?"

"We get rid of the darkness. Destroy the Reversed but we don't really have a home. We jump from world to world"

Risa nodded understanding.

"Well," Skye sighed. "I have to go"

"Yeah me too"

"Oh, almost forgot. Here,"

Out of her pocket, Skye got out a gold small key with the shape of a heart.

"Don't ask but I'm sure you'll find out what it is" Skye smiled.

Risa grinned. "All right. Will I see you again?"

Skye nodded. "I'm sure we'll cross paths someday"

Skye suddenly disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"See you soon" Risa said just after she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our Keyblade wielder was back at the Mysterious Tower in no time and at her side were Max and Huey.

"Risa!" They both tackled her.

"Wow! What's going on?" Risa asked as soon as they let go of her.

"Looks like your trip was successful," Yes Sid spoke.

King Mickey smiled. "Congratulations Risa"

Risa smiled. "Thanks, Mickey"

"Thank you for waking us up" Max said.

"Yeah, that really helped us" Huey smiled.

Risa looked at her friends. "Your welcome. It was a piece of cake"

Yen Sid cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "With both Max and Huey awake, your journey can finally begin"

"Oh wait" Risa took out the gold key that Skye had given her. "Someone gave this to me on my way here. She told me about the Chain of Worlds and the Visitors"

Yen Sid took the key and examined it. "Yes, I am fully aware of this information of such. In your journey, you will meet others throughout the Chain of Worlds who are called Visitors because they protect those worlds from the darkness. They will each give you a gold key that unlocks the 8th Keyhole that ends your journey. And then, if you come back in one piece and succeed, I will name you a true Keyblade Master and Max and Huey will be named _World Guardians_." Yen Sid gave them a smile.

The trio of friends smiled widely and saluted Yen Sid and Mickey.

"Good luck out there guys" King Mickey wished them as they opened a World Portal to their first world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright, that's chapter 4 down for you guys. I know it might be a little confusing but just hang in there and I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Here's definitions for you guys:

_**World Guardians**_: Loyal members of Castle Disney that are assigned to a specific World to protect it from invasions, darkness, Reversed, or any kind of thing that might harm the balance of light and darkness.

If you guys have any other questions about who the Visitors are or The Chain of Worlds, feel free to PM me. Also, I'll be posting some chapters for my other stories soon so make sure to check them out. Don't forget to review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for Risa and all the OCs belong to their owners.

A/N: Sorry if it took a while to update this story but school is been keeping me busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Cries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The heroes found themselves in a beautiful neighborhood on rainy night. They had appeared in a world called Bella Lundonia .

"Wow, nice world" Risa smiled and looked around. Then she heard Huey scream. "What's wrong Hue—"

She noticed that Huey had turned into a white poodle. They all screamed as they became aware that they had turned into dogs. Well, except Max since he was already a dog.

"This feels so weird" Risa examined her hands—now paws.

"Well if you ask me, it feels natural," Max said scratched his ear with his back leg.

"I'm a duck dude! This is so out of my nature" Huey barked.

"Hey guys?" Risa called out.

"Yeah?" asked Max.

"Well…I feel like I didn't really get to know you much because I just meet you in the other worlds"

"Hey what do you mean dude?" Huey frowned playfully.

"Yeah, Risa. You're the one that got me to believe that I could be with Roxanne. And I am"

"And you told me I would go to the North Pole and I did"

Risa smiled. "Yeah. Guess you're right"

"Come on, let's look around" Max said leading the way. Not long after a few dog steps, the Reversed appeared and jumped down the trees.

"Looks like it's time for action" Max said summoning out his weapon in his mouth. It was a blue electric spear called **Wild Lighting**. Huey had two twin silver axes which were called **Riders** and he held both with his tail.

Risa took out Forgotten Memory and held it in her mouth.

"Let's go guys!" She managed to say through her teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It seemed hard and out of nature to fight as dogs but they tried to get used to it in a couple of blows.

Huey kept throwing his axes while Max had to twirl often in order to slash at the Reversed and send lightning bolts through the cracks on the ground. The rain fell harder by the time that they all finished defeating all the Reversed.

It was getting hard to see in that night and Huey didn't noticed when a car's horn honked at him to get out of the way.

"Bwaaaaaah!" He quickly rolled out of the way as the old fashioned car turned around the corner.

After the car was completely out of sight, two dogs suddenly appeared sniffing the water on the ground.

It was a short black dog and an old brown dog.

"Are you guys looking for that car that just passed by?" Risa asked the strangers.

"Oh why, yes we are miss" The black dog said. "That car carries our friend Tramp and they're taking him to the dog pound!"

"Would you happen to know which direction the car go?" The brown one asked.

"It went just around the corner" Huey said.

"You guys seem like you could need a couple of good noses" Risa smiled. "Mind if we help track down your friend Tramp?"

"Of course we don't mind. The more the merrier. Come on now lads, let's hurry before Lady gets worried" The black dog was about to run when Max stopped him and asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Jock, and my brown friend here is Trusty. We're Lady's best friends and we're helping her get her lover Tramp back"

"All right, then" Huey bared his teeth in a sort of smirk. "What are we waiting for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The five of them ran through the dark streets of Bella Lundonia and sniffed all throughout for the scent of the gray god Tramp. When they all finally found the car, they found Tramp stuck in the back. The old car drove at a fast pace as the horses ran.

"Tramp!" Jock baked over the loud sound of the horses' hooves.

"Jock! Trusty! Get me out of here!" Tramp yelled.

Out of the ground, Reversed began to emerge and they scratched at the car and shook the wheels to make the car loose balance so they could hurt Tramp.

"Not on our watch!" Huey barked and summoned out his twin axes and slashed at the Reversed.

Risa analyzed the situation carefully and then told Jock, "We'll take care of the creatures, you and Trusty get Tramp out!"

"We'll do miss!" nodded Trusty.

Just at that moment, the Reversed made a hissing sound and ran out of the tracks and into what it looked like a dump full of mud.

Risa, Max and Huey ran for the Reversed and accosted them. Max growled and barked at a trio of Reversed and started to bite some of them before striking with his electric spear.

Huey was having problems of his own. The Reversed were jumping all over him until he started barking at them loudly and swung back and forth with his axes.

Risa used fire spells to get rid of the Reversed quickly and slashed Forgotten Memory over her head to cut the jumping Reversed. It was hard to see in the dark rainy night, but our heroes tried their best.

Once all the Reversed was gone, Risa and her friends ran to the dog pound only to find that the car had been tipped over and Tramp seemed to be alright, but Trusty was unconscious under one of the wood wheels.

Jock cried loudly in the night for his best friend and the scene seemed so sad that all of them cried out in the direction of the moon.

Risa quietly walked over to Trusty and with her paw, she touched the top of his head and said, "Be okay, please. Your friends need you. Lady needs you to be okay"

As if by some miracle, the old dog made a crying sound and Risa's face lit up.

"He's okay!" She cried to the others. Jock, who was crying the most, instantly ran up to his friend and examined him. Trusty was still breathing.

"I'm so glad!" He said and wagged his tail happily.

"He'll be okay," Risa nodded. "Just wait for the humans to get here and take him to a hospital."

Jock nodded. "Thank you for all your help. We wouldn't know how to deal with those cursed Reversed."

"No problem."

"It's time to go Risa" Max said approaching with Huey behind him.

"Okay" She turned to look at Jock and smiled. "See you another time"

"We'll await you all, miss"

Max opened a World Portal for them to step in and Risa yelled before leaving, "Send my best wishes to Lady!"

"We'll do miss!" Jock yelled back.

Seemed as though peace will return for a while in Bella Lundonia. Meanwhile, our heroes still had 7 more worlds to discover, plus the Chain of Worlds.

What awaited them in the next world, was a new traveling companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: How was the chapter guys? Tell me in your reviews. This chapter was inspired of course by Lady and the Tramp. I know Kingdom Hearts only had the fountain of them but I thought it would be a neat story to write. Some information:

Lundonia was actually the name of London before it became London.

So the world's name was Beautiful London.

Hope you guys enjoy the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts except for Risa and all the OCs belong to their owners.

A/N: Many thanks to **Corinster2** for his OC, Izo. One thing I almost forgot to mention, if you plan to send an OC I am NOT accepting any more Keyblade Wielders. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: New Keyblade Wielder

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Max and Huey opened their eyes and found themselves in Radiant Garden.

"Hey, where's Risa?" Huey asked looking around the Marketplace. Like Twilight Town, the world seemed to be deserted more and more every day. There seemed to be only a few people around.

"Don't know, but I know this is where our parents work and defeat Reversed"

"I use to hang out a lot here with my brothers and uncle Scrooge" said Huey looking over the ice cream shop and remembering his two brothers Dewey and Louie who had been lost for the past 6 years. Sadness washed over him but it was quickly shaken away thanks to 3 giant green tattooed Reversed that had appeared in front of them.

"Alright, bring it on!" Max smirked and took out Wild Lighting the spear. "You ready Huey?"

"More than ever!" Huey grinned and took out the Axe Riders.

The two of them were about to charge when the 3 Reversed suddenly got slashed and they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa!" Both Max and Huey gasped and they stood there mouths agape.

"Who did that?" Huey asked still taken by surprise.

"Are you two all right?" Called a voice not too far away.

A corridor of darkness formed a few feet away from them. Out of the corridor stepped a young man who looked about 16 years old. He had a black coat with blue and red flames designs on the sleeves and edges. He had blue eyes and short blue hair with a long bang covering his right eye. He had tan skin and soft features.

The coat seemed suspicious though. It looked a lot like the Organization's coat.

"Yeah. We're fine" Max replied feeling a little uncomfortable about the coat.

"Hey, you're not with any sort of Organization are you? Huey asked feeling what Max was feeling too.

The blue haired boy shook his head. "No. I'm not a bad guy or anything like that"

"Then why you used the darkness to get here?" Max growled.

"I simply feel more comfortable with the dark than anything. Although, I help people throughout all the worlds. My name is Izo. You two are?"

"I'm Huey, and this is Max. Thanks for rescuing us" Huey smiled.

"How did you do it anyways?" Max asked crossing his arms.

"Well I—"

"Hey guys, I finally found you!" Risa's voice called. The three of them turned to find Risa holding a gold key shaped like a lighting bolt.

"I just meet another Visitor, and he gave me the second key. His name is Xero. " She said approaching them.

"Oh cool" Max smiled.

Risa looked up and noticed the company. "Oh, hi there" She smiled.

"Um, hello" Izo said a bit nervous.

"My name is Izo"

"I'm Risa. But…Wait…" Risa's mind began to work quickly and she remembered something "Would you happen to be Ienzo's son?"

Izo's face lit up and he completely forgot about his inability to talk to girls.

"Why, yes I am"

"Yeah my dad told me about you"

Izo's cheeks became a bit red. "What could he have possibly told you about me?"

"Hmm…not so much but he did mention your father's was…well, my dad didn't believe it at first but he said that Ienzo hadn't left the worlds. His location was just unknown. "

"…Yes, that is correct"

"I'm sorry"

Huey nodded. "It must be hard to not know about your dad for so long"

Max nodded as well. "That's really bad dude"

Risa stayed quiet and remembered her dad, Sora. She thought that she would have been really plunged into the darkness if it weren't for her dad. She got lost in thought when Max shook her shoulder.

"You okay, Risa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking" She nodded then looked at Izo. "Hey, I got an idea. How you like to come with us and we can try to find your dad?" She smiled wildly.

Izo looked at her and thought deeply about the offer. He nodded and gave a small smile. "Alright. It would be best to travel with companions than alone"

You said it!"

"To the next world!" Huey jumped and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go" Max nodded in agreement.

Izo nodded as well and swung his weapon over his shoulder. A bright shine hit Risa's eyes and she found herself staring at a Keyblade in Izo's hand. It was shaped like a dual disk Keyblade but it was pure black and covered with blue crystals. It's keychain was a miniature Lexicon.

"Whoa, cool!" Risa smiled widely. "You wield a Keyblade too? Nice. What's it called?"

"It's called Hallucination's End"

"It's awesome! Alright, let me do the honors" Risa opened a World Portal and the four of them stepped right through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Instead of appearing in a new world, the four of them found themselves in the Mysterious Tower.

"Wait, why are we here?" Risa asked a loud.

"Maybe Master Yen Sid wants to talk with us" Max answered.

"Yeah, let's go see what this is about"

Huey said walking a head of everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Once everyone was at the top room, Master Yen Sid addressed them about the new Keyblade wielder.

"I had not seen this situation in the near future" He said frowning a bit.

Risa chuckled and Izo looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"However—"

Both of their faces lit up. "Hmm?"

"There is a bright side to this"

"What is it?" Risa asked.

"Judging by the skills of this young man, and the type of Keyblade at his will, he could be a good influence for you Risa"

Risa smiled at Izo who blushed at the compliment.

Yen Sid continued. "Young man, I suspect you were taught by someone, a Master perhaps?"

Izo shook his head. "I taught myself, sir"

"Well this is quite impressive. Although I have seen cases like this one before. Very well then, I will let you travel with Risa and you and her can both become great Keyblade Masters"

"Alright!" Risa jumped.

"So is that all you wanted to tell us Master Yen Sid?" Huey asked.

"That…and that your parents send their best wishes"

Max smiled at hearing that his dad had been thinking about him. Huey felt the same but Izo didn't feel as happy.

Family was a topic he wasn't so comfortable speaking about. But he still vowed to Ienzo and that he could reveal the mystery behind his disappearing.

Risa noticed it and patted his back.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find Ienzo" She smiled confidently. "Trust me"

Izo looked at her for a while then nodded and said, "I trust you" His face turned a little red at the last words.

Risa smile grew bigger and she looked at Max and Huey.

"What do you say guys? Are we gonna help Izo or what?"

Max smiled and said. "We'll all help"

"We're in this together" Huey said.

Izo's hopes rise up and he smiled at his new friends. "Thank you all"

"No problem" They all said.

And with that, the four of them will head out to the place where toys come to life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: How do you guys like it so far? There's a second part to this chapter though from Risa's point of view when she meet Xero, **Walker of Nothing**'s OC. That will be next chapter before the new world.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX_

_A/N: Haven't posted for a while, sorry about that. WARNING: This chapter is short but the next will make up for it. This is the chapter with Risa's point of view when she arrived at Radiant Garden alone. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 7: Lightning Key_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa found herself in Radiant Garden alone without Max or Huey.

"Where could they be?" She thought. She walked for a while and when she reached the Borough, Reversed started jumping out of the walls and they attacked Risa.

She didn't have time to react but luckily for her, a fire spell was sent to the Reversed and they all got off her. The Reversed ran away burning after that.

"Who—?" Risa turned around and found a young man about 16 years old who was standing a few feet away from her. His hair was short and silver and he wore a black coat similar to the Organization's. His purple right eye and his red eye seemed to be glimmering faintly. He had two swords at his back. One had a long silver flame and the other had a zig zag design and its color was black.

Risa was a little suspicious about the coat, but she was taught not to judge people by their looks.

"Thank you for helping me" She said.

They boy nodded and said, "You're welcome, Risa"

"How do you know my name?"

"Can't tell. But you're becoming famous throughout the worlds"

"Me?"

"Yes. 'Risa the future Keyblade Wielder' They say"

Risa smiled. "I didn't know that. I'm not really doing much but I'm glad I can help"

"You helped a lot from what I heard"

Risa gave a little chuckle. "Huh, well thanks for helping me really. What's your name?"

"Xero."

"Cool"

"I was told to give you this key"

Xero took a gold key shaped like lightning bolt out of his pocket. "For you"

"Second key down, cool! Thanks Xero"

"Sure, no problem…"

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, are you also a visitor?"

"I am."

"Are you—?"

"Shh," Xero put his finger to his lips and said. "The rest is a secret. It's for me to know, and for you to not find out"

Risa's shoulder's slumped. "Aw man"

Xero smiled and shook his head at her whining.

"I have to go" He said.

"Me too. Gotta go look for my friends. See ya around Xero?"

"Yeah, see you around"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Special thanks to **Walker of Nothing **for his OC **Xero** (pronounced Zero). Also, thanks for all of you who had been reading this story. Next chapter I know you all guessed the world Risa is going to, of course.

I wanted to have your opinion on a visit to Pride Lands in Lion King 2 where it's about Simba's daughter. If you think it's a good idea, please mention it in your reviews.

Really appreciate it guys and more OCs will come up soon, just wait patiently please. R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

_Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX_

A/N: Haven't posted for a while, sorry about that. I hope you all still read the story and don't forget to check out my poll at the top of my profile page. I really hope this chapter makes it up for the last short one. Sorry for any grammar problems or any mistakes. Enjoy!

_Chapter 8: A Toy's Mission_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Last time, our heroes had teamed up with another Keyblade Wielder who will help them in their travels. To their surprise, they had all appear as toys in a world called Golden State.

Risa was a little rag doll, Izo was a little green alien, Mas was a green truck and Huey was a stuffed duck.

"Okay, why am I the only one who got to be an embarrassing toy?" Max whined.

"Hey, I wanna be a truck!" Huey crossed his arms and frowned. "I'm a stuffed duck; it's worse than being a dog"

"Hey, take it easy guys" Risa chuckled.

They were on a sidewalk in Golden State when they felt the ground shake and a little girl's voice singing _**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.**_

They all turned around just in time before they were about to be crushed by a little girl's green shoe. They all gasped and Huey screamed causing the little girl to stop her foot before crushing the heroes.

She looked down at the ground and everyone suddenly turned as still as stone.

"New toys? Maybe I can take them home" The girl with the short brown hair picked them all up and put them in her backpack.

Inside the rustling bag filled with notebooks, pencils and stickers of flowers, the travelers tried their best to stand steady; which wasn't really working at all. Max the Truck's wheels kept stepping on Izo's feet and Huey was turned upside down in a corner.

"Where is she taking us?" Risa asked.

Huey began reading the cover of a green flower notebook. "Hey guys, her name is Bonnie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Outside of the backpack, Bonnie was taking home from Sunny Side and as soon as she arrived home, she skipped happily to her room and took out the new toys: Risa, Izo, Max and Huey.

"Yay, new toys!" Bonnie grabbed Risa the doll and she tried to stay as still as possible. "Maybe you can help me find Woody's hat. Dolly stole it"

"Who in the worlds?" Risa thought.

Bonnie made a fake evil laugh and turned to face a little rag doll with purple hair that was in her desk.

Risa guessed she was Dolly.

"Oh no, Dolly is gonna get us!" Bonnie gasped and took Risa, Izo, Max and Huey with her under her bed.

"Wait…I haven't named you four" The little girl looked at Risa then said, "I know, I'll name you Purple Princess because your clothes are mostly purple"

Max and Huey tried their best not to laugh at Risa's toy name"

"I'll name the truck Grassy"

Huey almost laughed out loud.

"And the duck can be…My. Stuffles" Now it was Max and Izo's turn to hold in their laughs.

"And the little green alien is Agent Green"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Bonnie played with all their toys and the new ones all day until it was time to go to bed. Our heroes were exhausted.

"Who knew being a toy could get tiring" Max complained.

"Mr. Stuffles? Is she kidding me?" Huey cracked his back.

The four of them jumped off the bed and dropped to the floor.

"I might wear purple but I'm no royalty" Risa said chuckling.

A few of Bonnie's old toys came to greet them.

"Hi I'm Dolly" The purple haired doll said.

"I'm Buttercup" A white unicorn gave his hoof for Huey to shake.

A cowboy and a space man came behind them.

"Howdy guys. The name's Woody" said the cowboy, with still no hat to be found.

"And I'm Buzz Lightyear" The spaceman shook hands with Izo.

"Hi, I'm Risa. This is Max, Huey and Izo"

"You don't seem from around here" Buttercup pointed out.

"No, we came from another world" said Huey.

"Should have known" Buzz Lightyear crossed his arms.

"Would you guys mind giving us a hand with something?" Dolly asked.

"Sure what is it?" Risa smiled.

"We think the one who truly stole Woody's hat is one of those creatures you call Reversed"

"We'll totally help you" Risa smiled.

"I propose we split in teams and look around the house" Izo said.

"Good idea"

Izo was about to go in a team with Risa but Buttercup and Huey took her first. Dolly saw his disappointed expression and went to pat him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Agent Green. You'll get her next time" she smiled.

"I'm not Agent—"

"I know. I was just try to cheer you up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa rode on Buttercup the unicorn while Huey walked beside them. The first place they decided to look was Bonnie's parent's room. They looked under the bed and in the closet full of shoes and coats.

Ready to give up in trying finding the culprit, Risa's team decided to look in the living room after looking everywhere; with the occasional bump into Izo's team.

But when they both finally meet at the living room, they came face to face with a Trickmaster look-alike Reversed. It had a cowboy boots, two whips and Woody's hat on its head. He was on top of the coffee table and was big enough for the tiny toys.

"Cowboy wanna-be, you're going down!" Huey shouted getting Riders the axes; only to find that they were made out rubber.

"What the duck?"

Max tried to checked his weapon too but he forgot he was a truck . Risa and Izo looked at each other and they summoned out their Keyblades: Forgotten Memory and Hallucination's End.

"Looks like we can still use our weapons" Izo pointed out.

Risa nodded then said, "Let's kick this thing's butt"

Izo nodded. "Ladies first"

"Right!"

The Trickmaster look-like (who later the team found out it was called Lethal Impersonator) looked at his tiny opponents with its glowing green eyes. The first thing he did was slash both whips towards Risa and Izo who instantly dodged rolled out of the way.

"Time to practice some new moves" Risa thought.

She called out to her heart for strength and her Keyblade began glowing with light. It suddenly split into 13 Keyblades that she began to thrown one at a time to the Lethal Impersonator.

With each of her Keyblade hits, Izo threw Dark Firaga at the Cowboy Reversed.

Risa's special move, 13 Blades of Light, vanished quickly and she took her regular Keyblade back.

Izo called out his inner strength and his Keyblade turned into a giant book, whose pages flew out of and slashed at the Lethal Impersonator like blades.

This began to get the giant Reversed angry. It threw both of his whips down hard on the ground and began to stomp the floor making the ground shake.

Risa almost lost her balance when Max the truck caught her with his wheel. She turned to smile at him and then kept her ground back in battle.

Izo ran towards the Reversed's feet, now that it had stopped stomping, and hit it multiple times with Hallucination's End. He was too concentrated to notice that its giant hand was going for a whip to wrap around him. The Lethal Impersonator succeeds and tied up Izo then threw him against the ground.

Risa quickly noticed and ran to strike down the Reversed's arm. It quickly freed Izo and Risa told him, "I got an idea Izo. You willing to try?" She looked at him concern but he nodded.

"Let's try to get both of his whips to wrap around him"

"Alright" Izo looked at the Lethal Impersonator who was scheming something in his mind as well.

It quickly twisted its whole body around along with its whips to make a small tornado.

Risa was forced to cover her face and she would have fall due to the force if Izo hadn't grabbed her wrist.

He stood his ground for both of them until the Reversed stopped.

"Now, Izo!" Risa commanded and her and Izo charged into action and took both of the monster's whips.

They ran around the Reversed until it was all tangled up and it fell down.

Risa and Izo didn't think twice before slicing it. The Keyblade wielder's powers combined to make a final blow and finish the job for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I have no idea how to thank you all" Woody said taking back his hat from Risa.

"You're welcome" She smiled. "It was a piece of cake"

"You guys really helped this cowboy" Buzz Lightyear said patting Woody's back.

"It was no problem" Izo said and looked at Dolly. "Thank you, for the advice"

"Any time" Dolly smiled.

The Keyhole of the world appeared in the ceiling of Bonnie's room and Risa took out Forgotten Memory.

"See you soon" She waved goodbye to the toys and so did everyone else.

"Come back soon" The unicorn Buttercup shouted as the heroes disappeared.

"We will!" Risa shouted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

While traveling through the Keyhole, a sudden strong gust of wind picked up.

"Risa!" Huey and Max shouted flying again.

"Guuuuys!" Risa reached out for them but the pulling force grew powerful and separated the heroes, each one to a different world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review and don't forget to also to check out my poll at my profile page. I apologize again for the late update. Hope you all liked the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX_

A/N: Here's the next chapter and forgive me for my late updates. Sorry for any grammar problems or any mistakes. Enjoy!

_Chapter 9: Dusk at Dawn_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa landed kissing the ground and tasting dirt in her mouth.

"Ugh" She muttered and opened her eyes.

She gasped when she saw the world in front of her eyes.

It seemed like half of the world was at night time and the other was twilight time.

The buildings were as dark as night yet lightened up with beautiful and colorful lights. And the setting sun seemed buttery warm.

Risa checked her heart necklace for the location she was at.

The name of this new world was Dusk at Dawn.

"Huh? I've never been here before" She thought to herself.

"Max! Huey! Izo!" She shouted out to her friends.

She looked around and found no one in sight.

The world was so quiet, her voice echoed.

"Where in the worlds could they—?"

Out of the nowhere, a giant white, wolf-like Reversed emerged out of the ground— and with its strong hands—it pushed Risa to the ground, grabbed her by the neck and began choking her.

She struggled as her lungs lost air and the color of her face seemed to drain away.

The last thing she saw was the man in the gray coat walking up to her with a sword at his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Izo woke up staring into darkness. He rubbed his eyes and just for a second he thought he saw his father Ienzo.

"Father…" He whispered but the image faded away quickly.

Instead it was replaced by an image of Risa being choked by a Reversed.

"Risa!" Izo stood up and ran for the image but got stabbed in the back by a long black lance.

He looked down at his stomach and found a puddle of blood at his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Max found himself in Spoonerville, his old town.

"Where's everyone?" He asked a loud. He took a few steps before hearing a sweet voice calling him.

"Oh Max~" It was his girlfriend's voice, Roxanne.

He turned around to find her wearing a white dress and smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back but she began to turn into a black and white Reversed and attacked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Huey woke up in Radiant Garden. He looked around and his brothers, Dewey and Louie, appeared in front of him.

"Join us…Huey" They both said and held out their hands.

Huey was about to take them when darkness suddenly filled his vision and he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

In the lonely yet peaceful world called Twilight Town; Aqua and Terra were walking around the Tram Common when a World Portal opened in front of them.

An image of Master Yen Sid appeared.

"Aqua, Terra. I am grateful I was able to contact you"

"Master Yen Sid, what is it sir?" Aqua asked.

"There have been some complications regarding Risa and her companions"

"What complications?" Terra asked.

"…I have no knowledge of their whereabouts, but I do know that they need help. Someone interfered with their mission and that person has harm them. I cannot do much for I am too old; but I know you'll find them because your hearts are connected"

Aqua nodded. "We'll find them Master"

"Yeah, we'll help" Terra smiled.

"I am glad to hear this. Please find them quickly and bring them back safely"

"Yes sir" Both Aqua and Terra said and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Who's this mysterious man in the gray coat? And who's the owner of the black lance? Will Terra and Aqua be able to find our heroes? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave an inspirational review, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

_Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX_

A/N: Here's the next chapter and forgive me for my late updates. Sorry for any grammar problems or any mistakes. The OCs that haven't been mentioned in the story will come up soon but just please be patient. Enjoy.

_Chapter 10: Guess Who?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Risa opened her eyes to stare into a bright white room with a circular shaped ceiling and absolutely nothing in sight.

Out of the blue (which really should be white) a corridor of darkness was created and out stepped the man in the gray coat with an evil smirk on his face.

"You again?" Risa asked bitterly.

"Why, don't you like to see me?"

"No. I don't know who you really are but I can see that darkness has taken over your heart. Especially with the Reversed you've used"

The man smirked more and approached Risa. She backed off and tried to summon her Keyblade but it wouldn't work.

"This room prevents anyone from using any kind of power has to do anything with the light"

Risa looked down in disappointment and then said, "Why you brought me here?"

"…I want to study your naïve mind. Xemnas, Ansem the Wise, Xehanort…They all thought that the heart was the way to get someone under their control and to solve all the wonders to get to Kingdom Hearts. However, they were all fools. The heart is too weak and mysterious. But the mind…is something else. It betrays you, changes the way the heart works. The mind and the heart can be best friends…or they can be the worst of enemies. Your mind and your heart Risa, seem to be best friends. That's what I want to study. With your mind at my control, I don't need your heart anymore. If I get your mind, I get your heart. Simple as that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Izo woke up in beautiful garden looking at the sky. He couldn't get up because all his strength had been gone. He kept staring at the sky until he heard a voice.

"The mind can be so deceiving…"

Suddenly the sky began to turn black and the garden disappeared. Instead it was replaced by a dark circular room. Some of his strength came back and he sat up slowly.

He could see someone with long brown hair a few feet away from him. He had a lance on his side. The same lance Izo had been stabbed with; somehow he had survived the injury.

"Your mind just is just as weak as your heart" The person said.

He turned around and looked at Izo. He had a violet shade of eyes and skin white like snow.

"You think that your father is alive?...Your mind if deceiving you yet your heart makes you feel safe. They are both enemies. How interesting…"

"Who are you?" Izo growled.

"My name is Zeta. You are my prisoner until my commander shows up. We need to study your mind to gain control"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Huey and Max were up in Dusk at Dawn looking over the horizon.

"Ugh…what in the worlds just happened?"

Huey asked rubbing his head.

"I have no idea…" Max murmured.

"All I remember is…I don't even remember"

"Strange, me neither" Max said getting up along with Huey.

Suddenly a corridor of darkness opened in front of them and out stepped Max's girlfriend Roxanne.

"Roxanne?" Max gasped.

"The mind is too weak and so is the heart" Roxanne said.

A huge Reversed appeared behind her and out of two other corridors appeared Louie and Dewey with gray hoodies.

"My brothers…" Huey sighed.

"What's going on here?" Max tried to reach for Roxanne but she commanded the giant Reversed to attack.

Max summoned his spear Wild Lightning and blocked his attack.

"Roxanne, what's happened to you?!" shouted Max sad and desperately.

Huey took out Riders just before his brothers began attacking him too.

"The darkness will control your minds" Roxanne whispered and just before the giant Reversed gave a final blow, a blue streak of hair appeared and the attacked was blocked by a Keyblade.

Max gasped as he saw Aqua standing in front of him keeping her ground.

Ventus stood in front of Huey and used his Keyblade to protect him.

"Don't worry guys, we're here to protect you" Aqua said turning her head back a little.

Max and Huey looked at each other surprised of what just had happened.

Roxanne growled and dismissed her giant Reversed.

"Let's get out of here" She said and Dewey and Louie disappeared along with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The man named Zeta approached Izo slowly and he took a few steps back until his back was against the wall.

"You…cant never get my mind" He said.

"Oh I will. I promise you that" Zeta smirked.

"No. I…" Izo was just about to give up hope when a streak of darkness hit Zeta from the side and he was forced to move away and hold up his lance.

Izo looked in the direction where the darkness had come from and there appeared a man with brown spiky hair. It was Terra.

"I don't think you can keep that promise for very long anymore" Terra turned to smile at Izo and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this punk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Come on Risa. Stop running away" The man in the gray coat said jumping from wall to wall, trying to catch Risa who was running like never before back and forth and hitting the walls trying to find a way out.

"Just give in dear, is not going to work"

"Never!" Risa shouted but began to slow down.

That's when the man captured her and grabbed her by the neck.

"This is just too easy" He said.

A spiky weapon nearly hit him at the side and got stuck in the wall.

The gray coat man turned slowly and gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"That's a secret that I'll never tell. Now let go of her before I break your neck…Got it memorized?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Old heroes to the rescue. And I know you all know who's about to rescue Risa of course. If you don't know then go to the corner and play Kingdom Hearts again. Just joking….maybe not. Tell me what you thought of the chapter on your reviews. Creative criticism is accepted. To all of those who still read this story, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

A/N: Sorry for any grammar problems or any mistakes. I do now own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah. And all of you we're right, it's Axel, well Lea but **SPOILER ALERT**: If you haven't played KH3D or don't know the story or watched the videos, I'm just warning you that there will be spoilers. It's up to you now.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: In Good Shape?

"Let her go" The red haired repeated.

"L-Lea" Risa choked.

Lea turned to smile at her and then pointed a finger at the gray coat man.

"I hate repeating myself. If you don't—"

"I get it old man" Growled the man.

"Old man? Pleeeeease you little twerp. Now back off" Lea took a step and gray coat man pressed Risa's neck even more.

"Take one more step and she gets it"

"…What's your name anyway?"

Lea was making a diversion. He and Risa had a special trick he taught her when she was little. While he kept talking to her capturer, she would grab the chakram that was stuck on the wall behind her. Even as her breath kept shorting.

"My name…why would you want to know?"

"That way I can add you to my 'To Kill List'"

The man laughed. "My name is Xirion but I don't think you can even cross me off your list. What are you, over 50?"

"54 to be exact but still in good shape"

Lea eyed his chakram and Risa took a hold of it.

"Well Xirion, don't count yourself lucky just yet" Lea gave the signal to Risa and she quickly swung the chakram at Xirion but he disappeared instantly letting go of her and teleported behind Lea but he blocked him with his other chakram.

"You're lucky I don't have my Keyblade with me" Lea murmured.

Xirion smirked. "Exactly why I made this room the way it is" He took out a black and white Keyblade of his own called _Dark Beginnings_. He kicked Lea in the ribs and he held his stomach.

"I thought you said you were in shape" Xirion laughed.

Lea smirked. "I just tricked you…"

All around Xirion fire walls emerged and Lea smirked even more. "It never gets old," He raised his hands and the fire burned hotter and brighter. He looked back at Risa and said, "Let's go!"

He grabbed her by the arm and let columns of fire fly towards Xirion who blocked them easily.

"Oh no you don't" He said and ran towards Lea and Risa but they had already disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

By the time Risa and Lea arrived at the Mysterious Tower; Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Max and Huey were all there along with Master Yen Sid of course.

Risa felt a little shaken up and when she looked around to see everyone, she noticed Izo was missing.

"I am glad to see you all safe" Yen Sid began. Risa felt anxious. Lea noticed it and he nodded towards Terra. Terra then looked at Risa and he pointed at the door behind her.

She turned around and slowly opened the door and walked out on one of Master Yen Sid's speeches about how sorry he was for all of that happened. And at the end he always made it sound like 'Hey at least you're okay'.

She closed the door behind her and found Izo lying on a small bed near a window. His coat was gone and he wore black jeans and boots. Is chest was bandaged and he appeared to be asleep.

Risa approached him and she sat on the floor in front of him.

"I…I was worried for you. I don't know who that Xirion guy was but he's messing with our mission, the worlds and the people we care for. I promise you I'm going to get that guy and grow stronger so I can defeat him. He probably hurt you, I'm sorry. But I know I can defeat him if I get stronger and have all of you by my side"

She was about to get up when Izo grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you…Someone named Zeta stabbed me…He said something about the mind…And that he will control mine"

"Xirion said that too…What's all this about?"

"I think I might have a clue" They both heard Master Yen Sid's voice and turned around to see everyone at the door.

Izo let go of Risa's wrist.

Risa laughed nervously. "Sorry…I was worried"

Yen Sid nodded. "I understand your reasons. But we must speak of this further"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: So how was it? Getting interesting? Not? Who knows? Maybe?. Thank you for all of those who review and read the story and I apologize if some of you couldn't review on the previous chapter but it was because I had deleted one. Sorry about that. Anyways please, review and I want your feedback on having the movie Finding Nemo in this story please. Thank you.

Here's a definition for you guys:

KEYBLADE: _**Dark Beginnings**_—A Keyblade made out of pure darkness and the strongest Reversed creatures combined together. It has multiple powers over darkness and can't be wield by anyone but its creator (In this case Xirion).


	12. Chapter 12

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

A/N: Sorry for any grammar problems or any mistakes. I do now own Kingdom Hearts blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Little Hamster

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Trinity sat on top of a building in Twilight Town.

She crossed her arms and asked the Visitor next to her.

"How much time?"

The Visitor Erin looked at the sky and said, "About a couple of days…"

"Hmph…I'll appear soon…in a couple of years"

Erin made a low chuckle and said, "Good luck with that…"

"…You too" Trinity disappeared in a cloud of gray swirls leaving behind a cold chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Master Yen Sid had sent everyone home except Risa, Izo, Max and Huey. He had explained to them about the two figures that had captured them. He didn't know much about the, but the stars had told him that they had bad intentions and were somehow connected with the Reversed.

"You must find out more on your own throughout your mission," Yen Sid said. "As for your friends, Max , Huey, I cannot say why Roxanne, Dewey and Louie gave in to the darkness so easily"

Max looked down sad yet angry at the same time. He lost Roxanne the love of his life.

Huey felt the same about his brothers. He finally found them after years and now they've turned evil. Great….

Risa saw everyone's sad expressions and she knew she had to do something about them.

"Come on guys," She began. "I know this is really bad and I know you're all sad but I bet you we can get through this together" She smiled with confidence. "We'll open their eyes to see that darkness is not the way and we'll get them back to the light. We'll defeat Xirion and Zeta, I promise you" She pulled everyone into a big group hug. "We'll win this battle. I know we will"

Max and Huey gave a small hopeful smile to let her know that they would try. Izo however wasn't as optimistic as Risa but with her he felt different; so he nodded slowly.

Master Yen Sid smiled at bit and then said, "However Izo will have to stay here"

"I do?" Izo asked curiously.

"Yes, you do. I have called upon a close friend to help with research. We must explore our enemies weaknesses. When Zeta stabbed you, his lance left traces of the material on your wound. My friend will examine them"

"Friend?" They all tilted their heads.

Right at the moment, the door of the room flew open and a guy in a white lab coat came in. He had green hair and blue eyes.

"It is I, Akane, the greatest scientist of the worlds!" The lab coat guy bowed to Master Yen Sid.

"Akane, welcome. This is Risa, Izo, Max and Huey"

Akane smirked and walked over the four of them examining them as if they were lab rats.

"Hello everyone. Who's the little hamster I have to study?" He asked.

Izo cleared his throat and said, "Me sir. And I am no hamster"

"Okay little hamster, come with me now" Akane grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him away.

"I'll see you soon Izo!" Risa called out.

Izo could only wave goodbye before disappearing to another room along with the scientist Akane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay two chapters done today. Tell me what you think of this chapter and of course my crazy character the Scientist Akane. Leave your reviews please. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

A/N: Next chapter finally out. The reason why I took so long writing this was because my mind was going crazy with ideas for other stories. Check them out please! One of my friends (That I Nicknamed Isa) gave me a good idea for the World's name. Isa also gave me an idea about the Reversed so here you go:

Reversed: Bring Misfortune, Unhappiness and create darkness.

Chapter 13: Hokani Falls Part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Risa, Max and Huey appeared on a big green forest with lots of tall tress, berry bushes, and a small lake.

"What world are we in now?" Huey asked.

Risa checked her Heart Necklace. The world's name was **Aurora Spirit**. "It's called Aurora Spirit"

"Sounds like a magical forest" Max murmured.

"Let's take a look around" Risa said and the three of them began walking around.

Huey collected a lot of berries and began eating them while they explored.

Soon, they came to a clearing and saw a big bear, a little bear and a girl running towards what it look like a raccoon.

"STOP HIM!" The girl yelled.

The raccoon jumped over to Risa's side and the girl yelled once more, "PLEASE STOP HIM!"

Risa nodded quickly and told the guys "Help me get 'im" She summoned out Forgotten Memory and chased after the raccoon.

"Heheheheehehe" She could hear the raccoon chuckling. She made sure she heard that right and then he turn to say, "You'll never catch me!"

Risa was a little surprised but being in worlds like hers didn't make it so weird. She began to catch up and swung her Keyblade at the raccoon. He jumped and laughed.

Huey took out Riders and threw them like boomerangs towards the raccoon. It jumped on a tree and began to climb to the top.

"I got this" Max said and shot a lightning bolt towards the raccoon and it fell toasted to the ground. Smoke coming out of his body and one of his legs twitching.

"Ugh…." It complained.

Risa got close to it and she could see that he was holding a weird wood necklace in his hands. She was about to reach for it when the raccoon suddenly sat up and ran back towards the forest.

"How the heck did he do that?!" She asked baffled.

The girl with the bears from across the river yelled back at her. "DID YOU GET HIM?" "Nita will you stop screaming so loud!" The big bear next to her asked.

"That was my necklace Kenai! I need that in order to get married and the stupid raccoon has it now!"

"Well we can get it back later!"

"NO WE CANT!" She almost cried.

Risa and the others stayed quietly looking over at the two fighting. The little bear stood aside them but was trying to calm them down.

"HEY!" Max suddenly yelled and everyone turned to look at him. "You two stop fighting! It's only going to make things worse…Now, think you can come over here and explain things to us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was late at night and everyone stood by a camp fire listening to Nita's story about how she had to burn that necklace that Kenai the big bear gave her in order to get married.

"Kenai and I made a promise to each other when we were little and we made a bond with the Spirits and now I can't get married unless we both burn this amulet together"

"The Spirits?" Risa asked. "What are these Spirits?"

"They appear in form of an aurora. They are a representation of who we are. The wolf is wisdom. The eagle, guidance. And the bear—"

"Looooooove!" Little Koda laughed.

"Yes Koda we all know" Kenai chuckled and patted his little brother's head.

"Oh I get it" Risa said. "What kind of Spirit do you think I am?"

"Hm. Well your spirit has to come to you. That' what we believe" Nita smiled.

"Oh okay" Risa smiled. "So I guess you have a long journey to this…Hoka-what falls?"

Kenai and Koda laughed. "Hokani Falls" Kenai managed.

"Oh that"

"Do you guys have a plan to get the amulet back?" Huey asked.

Nita looked down sad. "No…I'm too scared of the water…That's why we lost it to that raccoon in the first place"

Risa stayed quiet and remembered the first time she swam with her parents. It was scary at first, but they gave her courage. Her family and friends had always given her courage.

"Hey Nita" Risa said. "You know, we are all scared in life at some point…But there's always someone there to give us courage. That person is always our strength and our bravery. Maybe you can find courage in that person closest to your heart" She smiled.

Nita smiled warmly at her. "Thank you. You know for a young person like you, you seemed to have a lot of wisdom"

Risa shook her head. "I don't really think that but thank you"

"Maybe you'll get a wolf Spirit" Koda smiled and hopped over where she was.

"Maybe I will" She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

In the morning, Kenai, Koda, Max and Huey woke up early and found the hideout of the raccoon that had stolen Nita's amulet.

All the raccoon family was sleeping on a tall tree.

"Koda, "Kenai said. "Go and wake up Nita and Risa"

Koda nodded and ran back to camp.

When the girls woke up, they all went to the raccoon hideout.

"It's so many of them" Risa whispered.

Nita looked around and saw her amulet in a small hole in the tree. "There it is"

She began climbing and Kenai whispered-yelled at her, "Nita, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my amulet back" She said.

"Let me handle this"

"I'm fine. I got it covered"

"No seriously, you can fall"

"Shhh! I'm trying to concentrate"

Nita didn't listen and when she climbed again she fell hard on a few branches and woke up the raccoon that had stolen her amulet.

"Hey hey hey! Can any of you morons define the term 'Nocturnal'?!" The Raccoon said rubbing his eyes.

"Ah sorry. Ahahaha Sorry" Kenai said nervously as Nita kept climbing the tree from the other side. "Hey listen, you got something of ours"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Finders keepers, losers weepers. It's the way in the woods"

"Hey!" Koda complained. "You didn't find it, you stole it! Thief!"

"Alright you got me. That's what we do," A bunch of raccoons began popping out of the main tree and into the branches to face everyone. "We still from the rich and give to the poor, you know like us!"

All the raccoons began laughing.

Nita was still climbing the tree from the other side. Koda stood up for Kenai. "I don't think you wanna mess with Kenai. He's a mean raccoon- butt -kicking machine" He roared.

The raccoons suddenly began throwing pine cones at Kenai and everyone else.

"Ouch!" Risa complained.

"Stop that!" Huey and Max yelled.

"Come on! Kenai can take more than that" Koda kept on saying.

"What are you doing?" Kenai tried to cover his head.

"I'm trying to make them run out of pine cones"

"It's a pine forest!"

"Oh…This can take a while"

"You think?!"

"Hey! STOP!" Max growled.

"What about a trade?" Risa offered.

"Wow wow wow. Hold your fire" The main raccoon said. "They want a trade" He smirked.

"OOOO~ A Trade" All the raccoons said.

"What cha got?" asked the main raccoon.

Kenai smiled nervously. "I got…Pine cones?" He offered.

The raccoon laughed. "That's not going to cut it"

"What about this?" Risa summoned out her Keyblade.

"Ooooo~ Shiny" The raccoons said.

Max and Huey gasped. "Risa? Your own Keyblade?"

Risa turned to wink at them. "Shhh~"

That's when they understood what she was doing.

"Well, well. Looks like something worthy of a warrior" said the main raccoon. "Alright we'll take it"

He jumped down and grabbed the heavy Keyblade along with other raccoons admiring it. "This is perfect"

"Now for the amulet!" yelled Huey.

"Too bad!" The raccoons were about to escape with the Keyblade when it suddenly appeared back in Risa's hand.

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Nita had found her amulet along with a small baby raccoon stuck to it.

She gasped. "Shoo, shoo! Come on!"

The amulet spin and the baby raccoon seemed to enjoy it.

She finally got him off and put her amulet around her neck. Then she saw the baby raccoon pouting.

"Awww…"

"MAMA!" The raccoon yelled. Every other raccoon turned their attention on her.

"Um…Hi" Nita smiled.

"Nita…I think it's time to go!" Kenai yelled.

She let go of the branches and the raccoons started to chase her.

"Come on let's help her!" Risa said and ran towards the raccoons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Back at the Mysterious Tower, Scientist Akane was examining his 'lab rat' Izo and healing his wounds.

"This material…"Akane said. "So much darkness in it" He laughed. "Those incompetent rage thirsty monsters"

Izo stayed quiet thinking about what Zeta had said.

His mind and his heart were both enemies…It was true in many ways. But Izo believe that something, rather someone, would help him make his thoughts clear.

'_**Risa…'**_ he thought.

"Excuse me, Professor Akane?" He said.

"Yes little hamster?"

"Do you think it's possible to…change the way people feel my obtaining their minds?"

"Well of course it's possible and that's what those monsters are trying to do with you and Risa. However they do not know that I am AKANE THE GREATEST SCIENTIST WHO EVER LIVED! Aside from my now dead friend Even"

As crazy as Akane was, he was right. Zeta and Xirion were only planning to steal their minds and then their hearts…But why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Risa fought over a thousand raccoons. The group of friends was scratched, tired, and almost beaten by those animals. But at the end, Nita saved them all by sending the raccoons flying far away.

"Well I'm glad that's over with" Risa sighed.

"I'm so tired" Huey complained.

"Thank you all. For helping me" Nita smiled.

"Sure," nodded Risa. "That's what friends are for" She smiled brightly.

Nita smiled back thinking that traveling with Kenai and Koda had been one of her greatest journeys yet. "Yeah. That's what friends are for"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A/N: This is part one so next part is still in Brother Bear 2. I hope you guys liked it and I had to watch a couple of videos to refresh my memory and I took some of the lines from the movie. Thank you for all your reviews and I apologize once more for my late updates. Please review ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

A/N: I know it took me a while to post but just enjoy the story. I do not own KH. Forgive my grammar blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Hokani Falls Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of friends traveled through Aurora Spirit fighting a couple of Reversed every now and then, trying to get two moose brothers a couple of girlfriends and let Nita get over her fear of the water.

When they arrived at Hokani Falls, Nita invited Risa to come with her.

"I want to show you something" She said to the Keyblade Wielder.

Risa followed Nita all the way to the falls where in a rock cave there were two small children holding hands carved in the wall.

"Who's that?" Risa pointed at the small figures.

Nita smiled a sad smile, "It's me and Kenai when we were little. We use to come here all the time and play on the ice. It was really fun" She laughed a bit then she stopped as if remembering something horrible. "…But then one day…The ice broke and I fell. I didn't know how to swim. I almost drowned if it weren't for Kenai who rescued me. Ever since that day we promised to be the best of friends forever. But then…things changed"

Risa stayed quiet listening to her story.

"My father took me away that same day and we never came back to Kenai's village" Nita finished.

Risa was sad to hear this but then she smiled and said, "Well, hey, at least you guys are together again"

Nita looked down and said, "Yes but…As soon as the equinox happens and we burn the amulet back to the Spirits…I'll have to leave to my village to marry Atka"

"Nita…Just…Follow your heart. Listen to it and just do what it tells you"

"…It's just hard to do that when you have responsibilities. Kenai is…part of my heart and…I can't seem to let him go"

Risa was about to say something when Nita asked her, "Don't you have someone special that's part of your heart Risa?"

This is where we dive in to Risa's heart and memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

When Risa was just a little girl, there was a boy that always used to play with her. It was her one and only best friend. They played together all the time at Destiny Islands.

But one day, something happened and the boy left for good and Risa never saw him again. Deep down in her heart, she believed that he was one of the reasons why she stood strong. She still believed she could find him one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah… There is someone special that's part of my heart…" Risa said looking at the starry sky. She smiled looking back at Nita. "That person's my reason to keep fighting and staying strong"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nita and Kenai burned the amulet together and send it back to the Spirits. The stars were twinkling and the sky was illuminated with the beautiful aurora.

"I guess…I can marry Atka now…" Nita murmured.

Risa could see grief in her eyes. Like she had changed her mind now about marrying…whoever that other guy was.

Suddenly when Kenai tried to speak, he actually spoke bear.

Nita gasped and held back her tears. "…Goodbye guys" She said getting up and hugging Koda. She turned away and was about to leave when Risa stopped her. "Wait…That's it? You're leaving?"

"That was my mission…Now I have to go back to my village"

"But…You…Isn't Kenai part of your heart?"

Nita looked down pained by her words. "…I'm sorry" That's when she finally ran off and everyone stood there quiet.

Kenai and Koda looked at the trio as if saying goodbye. Then they left separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Max and Huey saw Risa a little too distracted; so they decided to leave her alone for a while.

She sat on the edge of the rocky cave and looked up at the aurora and the animal Spirits. A few minutes passed and she felt something on her shoulder.

She turned around slowly and there she saw a strong and fierce lion in the form of a Spirit.

Its aura was a warm yet strong one. With authority and power, yet gentleness.

Risa stayed quiet and got up. She watched as the lion slowly walked towards her and passed right through her, then flew towards the aurora in the sky.

"A lion…" Risa whispered.

Risa had found her Spirit.

A/N: Here's the Lion's definition for the Shaman Spirit:

_**Letting go of stress**_

_**Strong family ties**_

_**Strength**_

_**Courage**_

_**Energy. **_

I searched for all the animals and the lion was the one that came close to Risa so I decided to choose it. I'll try to post a little more often but I won't make any promises. Don't forget to review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

A/N: Here's a chapter dedicated to KHSupergeek (Who's awesome). I do not own KH. Forgive my grammar blah blah blah.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Radiant Izzy

"Three worlds down, five more to go" Risa said as she approached Max and Huey right after sealing the keyhole of Aurora Spirit.

"You okay, Risa?" Max asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" She smiled. "Just in deep thought but I'm all right. Let's—"

A sudden small shiny ball appeared in front of them.

"Wow!" Hey jumped.

The image of Master Yen Sid appeared in the ball. "Heroes…" He began. "There's trouble about in Radiant Garden. One of my apprentices is in danger. Please attend to her aid my friends"

"Yes Master" The trio said and saluted Yen Sid.

He nodded and said, "I will appreciate it much"

Then the small ball disappeared and Risa held out her hand and created a World Portal.

"Come on guys, someone needs our help"

Max and Huey nodded. "Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"On your left Trinity!" The raven haired teen known as Spyro shouted at the mysterious girl know as Trinity. They were both fighting a brown hair, brown eyed girl that looked about 12 years old.

Spyro kept throwing his silver metal disk that blazed with dark energy as the brown haired girl just kept blocking his attacks with her Keyblade No Name.

Trinity was mocking her by using her own Keyblade against her. She spun her around and threw her against a wall.

Spyro helped Trinity jump in the air to throw a final blow at the brown haired girl but then a new Keyblade came between her attack.

"Leave. Her. Alone" Risa said and looked at Trinity straight in the eye.

Trinity gasped and said, "You're not supposed to be here"

"Sorry if I'm raining on your parade" Risa said and Trinity quickly disappearing in a cloud of gray swirls.

Risa lowered her Keyblade and looked at Spyro.

"Why did you attack her?" She asked the teen.

"You won't find out any time soon" He disappeared in darkness and left Risa alone with the girl.

Risa looked back at her smiled warmly.

"Sorry if I came too late" She offered her hand and the girl took it gently while getting up. "I'm Risa. What's your name?"

"I'm Izzy. Thank you for rescuing me. I was…about to go berserk"

Risa nodded. "I know what you mean"

"No…It's not that. I…I'm Isa's daughter"

"You're Isa's daughter?" Risa gasped and her jaw dropped.

Izzy nodded. "Yes"

"Wow. My dad told me tons of stuff about him and so has my uncle Lea whose best friends with him"

"Wait…Are you Sora's daughter?"

Risa nodded happily. "Yep, the one and only"

"My dad use to tell me so much about your dad the great Keyblade Master"

"Really? That's so cool"

Izzy nodded. "Mhmm. Your dad was actually one of my inspirations to become a Keyblade Master"

"Cool. My dad really is an inspiration to a lot of people" Risa grinned.

"Yes he is"

Risa was about to ask her something else when Max and Huey appeared behind her.

"Oh hey guys!" Risa waved at them and said, "Why do we always seem to get separated when we come here?"

"That's what I was about to ask," Huey said.

"Were you the one getting attack?" Max asked Izzy.

She nodded. "Sorry if I caused trouble. I'm guessing Master Yen Sid told you about me"

Risa nodded. "Yes. He told us you were in danger and we came as soon as possible. Why were they attacking you anyways?"

Izzy shook her head. "I'm not sure myself. I came here in another attempt to find my father and out of the shadows appeared that guy along with that girl and began to attack me"

The trio began thinking alike. Could they be working for Xirion & Zeta?

"Oh and Risa?" Izzy said.

"Yeah?" replied Risa.

"I was told to give you this" She took a key shaped like a crown out of her pocket and hand it to her.

"4 keys already, yes! Halfway there!" Risa smiled and jumped. "Thanks Izzy"

"No problem. Thank you for rescuing me"

"You're welcome. Well, Master Yen Sid must want to see you now that you're safe"

Izzy nodded and smiled. "You're right. I'll go visit him right away"

"See you around. Izzy, if you find your dad tell him I said 'hi'"

Izzy was a little sad at the mentioned of her dad but she smiled a bit and said, "I'll tell him…Goodbye"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter KHSupergeek! Thank you for those who still read this and please continue to review! It's really my inspiration! More OCs finally coming soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too. I do not own KH. Forgive my grammar.

Chapter 16: Path

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"How could they?!" Xirion punched the dining table.

"The light is strong Master" Zeta replied.

The both of them were eating in their dining room at their hideout.

"The light might be strong put remember, we're not talking about light and darkness. We're talking about the mind"

"Yes of course"

"Looks like you need a new strategy" A velvet voice echoed and Trinity appeared in a cloud of gray swirls sitting in front of Zeta. She put her feet on the table and said, "She rained on your parade too huh?"

"Would you mind getting your combat boots off the table?" Zeta growled.

Trinity stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever Mr. I lost to an old man and now I'm mad at the world"

Zeta was about to pop a vein when Xirion said "Where have you been child?"

"No where you want to know"

"Oh I do want to know believe me"

"…Risa and Lea got away huh?"

"Answer my question!"

Trinity laughed. "Use that kind of tone with me one more time and I swear I'll crush you down"

Xirion stayed quiet. If he was afraid of anyone in the worlds it was Trinity. Kingdom Hearts knew how powerful she was.

"It's okay Master—" Zeta said but was interrupted by Xirion.

"It's fine Zeta. Trinity, I have a favor to ask"

"Go ahead."

"…Bring me Izo and make sure you crush anyone that stands in your way"

"Hm…How about this, let my partner take care of it"

"And who will that be?"

"…Zeta of course"

"What?!" Zeta screamed. "Me? Your partner? Not on your life time! Besides…It wasn't easy finding him in the darkness"

"You're weak. Pathetic, a loser. You're a coward" Trinity smiled.

Zeta's eyes glowed and he was about to attack when he remembered who he was dealing with. He stayed quiet.

Xirion smiled. "Who's going to take care of that then?"

"Zeta of course. Let the coward, pitiful excuse for a bad guy try"

Zeta looked away and said, "I'll do it Master. For you"

Xirion nodded. "Let our schemes begin once again"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The heroes' next world to visit was called 'The Old Dominion'.

They appeared at an old tree in a small lagoon.

"Do you think we'll find more of those guys in this world?" Huey asked.

"I hope not. I had enough of those black coats and that guy Xirion and Zeta" Max replied.

"Showing us things to hurt us…" Huey said and Max remembered his girlfriend Roxanne. He missed her dearly and wanted her back. He also wanted to destroy Xirion and Zeta but he couldn't let rage take over his heart or darkness could find a way in.

Same went for Huey. All this years, and his brothers had been taken over by darkness.

The three of them suddenly heard a gun a shot and jumped.

"Wow…" Risa shouted. "That sounded close"

"Huey and I will check it out! You stay here Risa"

"But—" Max and Huey were already on their way and Risa was about to follow them when a vine wrapped around her waist and a voice told her, "You do best to stay here child"

Risa turned around and found that the tree with the face of an old woman had spoken.

"Ah! A talking tree!"

"Should I be more surprised by a talking dog and a duck dressed in a red hoodie with two deadly axes?"

"…Good point"

"Would you care to tell me your name child?"

"I'm Risa, "She smiled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Grandmother Willow. I'm Pocahontas's grandmother" The tree said.

"Who's Pocahontas?"

"Why she's a brave young princess who just left to defend the people her village"

"A princess?"

"Yes. She's the daughter of the chief of the village"

Risa nodded. "She surely must be brave"

"Yes. She chose her own path and follows it with much wisdom"

"…Her own path?"

"Yes child. If you choose your path and follow it with wisdom, great things can happen"

Risa then heard voices whispering in the wind and leaves flying ever so flawlessly around her.

"Listen to the voices in the wind" Grandmother Willow and used one of her vines to close Risa's eyes. "They will tell you your path, Risa" She whispered.

Risa became more relaxed and let herself be wrapped in the leaves in the wind. The voices whispered,

"_**Heart…"**_

"_**Listen…"**_

"_**Light…"**_

"_**Follow the—"**_

"_**Stay strong"**_

"_**To your"**_

"_**And"**_

She let the pieces be put into place.

"_**Listen to your heart and stay strong. Follow the light"**_

And then, a voice even more clear whispered,

"_**The light and darkness cannot exist without the other. Find the equal balance…"**_

Risa smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at Grandmother Willow the talking tree.

"I know my path now" She grinned.

Grandmother Willow smiled. "Yes my child. Go and follow your path"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

A/N: I liked this idea of the voices from Pocahontas so I decided to use it of Risa, even though I kept thinking of Riku for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

Chapter 17: Light and Darkness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Max and Huey came back for Risa after helping Pocahontas stop a war between her people and the people invading their land.

They found her at the tree where they had left her.

"Risa?" Max asked as they approached. She turned around and smiled. "Guys! Did you found out what the sound was?"

"We sure did. "Huey nodded. "All taken care of"

Risa nodded. "I just sealed the 4th Keyhole"

"Nice"

"Come on. Let's go"

Max nodded and they looked at the sky in wonder.

"Where are we going next?" He asked.

Risa made a World Portal then said, "I think I know where…Pride Lands"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the trio appeared in Pride Lands, just as Sora , Donald and Goofy, they turned into animals once again.

Risa was a black small lion, Huey was a (normal looking) duck, and Max was a black wolf.

"Why do I get to still be a duck?" Huey complained.

"Dunno" Max shook his head. "I remember my dad told me about this place"

"Let's go to Pride Rock guys" Risa said and they leaped throughout the Savanna.

Suddenly, Max began to smell something burning.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"It wasn't me" Huey defended himself.

"Smells like…"

"Fire!" Risa pointed at a big field of fire in the distance. Animals were running away from the fire.

"We gotta help!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Risa, Max and Huey ran towards the fire and saw a lioness laying on the ground coughing.

Risa went to help her but the lioness was too heavy. In the lion's world, Risa was just a small cub.

Max and Huey were about to help when a big wall of fire got in their way. They began to put it out with a Water spell.

Risa pushed the lioness with all her effort but then another lion came. He was dark brown with green eyes and had a scar on his face.

"I'll take it from here" He said and grabbed the lioness. He carried her on his back and then ran off.

"Risa!" Max and Huey yelled behind her. She turned and yelled back. "Let's use Water to put out the fire"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You put Kiara in harm's way!" Simba roared at the dark brown lion.

"No dad, Kovu—" Kiara cried out.

"Kovu?!" Simba's anger grew and he and Kovu began growling at each other.

Suddenly, Rafiki said from behind them. "Hey Kovu you saved his daughter!"

Simba turned his attention on Kovu then said, "You saved her? Why?"

Kovu backed away a bit. "I only ask to join your Pride"

"No. You were banished like the other outsiders"

"I have left the outsiders. Judge me now for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

"…Hm…I will reserve judgment…for now. We'll see who you really are"

Simba and his family left and Kovu sat there all alone. That's when Risa came running along with her friends and saw Kovu.

"Hey!" Risa shouted. "You're the one that saved—"

"Kiara, yes" Kovu nodded. "She just left with her father"

"Simba has a daughter?" Huey asked.

Kovu nodded. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Risa. This is Max and Huey. We came to visit Pride Rock"

"We'll if you're a friend of Simba's you won't have trouble getting there. Unlike me…"

"How come you can't?" Max asked.

"I was banished with my clan…But I'm not what Simba thinks I am. We just talked and he said he will hold on to judgment"

Risa didn't quite understood what Kovu was talking about but she knew she had to go talk to Simba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After adventuring with Kiara and Kovu, the trio learned that Kovu wasn't really bad at all and that Simba was really being too harsh with him.

They went to talk to him and explained everything about how Kovu and his clan weren't liked because of Scar.

Risa, Max and Huey stayed for a while to fight a couple of Reversed and gain more experience and strength for their journey while Kovu and Kiara seemed to become close to each other each day.

The outsider lioness along with their leader Zira attacked Simba and he thought that Kovu had plotted the whole thing. That he use his daughter to get to him so Zira could take over Pride Rock.

When Kovu came back, he explained that he didn't have anything to do with the attack even though he did have a plan but because he fell in love with Kiara he didn't want to go through with it.

Simba exiled Kovu and Risa and the trio tried to make him see that Kovu wasn't bad like he thought he was.

"Simba you judged him wrong!" Risa cried.

"No. I know my father would have judged him like that as well" Simba went his way and Max and Huey saw Kiara enter Pride Rock looking disappointed of her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Risa saw in Kiara and Kovu was light and darkness. Kiara was the light and Kovu was the darkness. Yet they were perfect halves. They were one. And without the other, they weren't complete.

"I hope Simba realizes what he's doing…"Max said as the three walked in a dark cold night.

"Poor Kovu…"Huey murmured.

Risa looked at the stars and wondered.

Light and Darkness were part of each other. They were one.

Then she remembered what the spirits of the wind had told her in The Old Dominion.

To find her path…she had to find the balance of light and darkness.

She knew what she had to do.

"Guys…Let's go to the Mysterious Tower. I need to talk to Izo"

Max and Huey nodded. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Xirion's hideout, Roxanne, Louie and Dewey were all training along with the Reversed. They had been overcome by darkness and they could not see the light anymore.

Trinity decided to pay a visit to the three of them.

"Hello blinded people" She greeted and Roxanne turned around to see her.

"What are you doing here Trinity?" She asked.

"Oh you know, just wondering around. I was going to ask what you did with Spyro"

"I thought you were the one that used him to fight that girl along with you" Louie smirked.

"Yes well, I got rid of him. He wasn't exactly what I expected. He realized what he was doing and went back to that girl to explain everything and apologize"

"Well…He had too much light in him" Roxanne said.

"I don't know. Now, Xirion is planning to use you guys again, I suggest you better start training with the real deal. Reversed are too easy to defeat"

"What real deal?" Dewey asked.

Trinity stayed quiet and smirked. Then she said, "Me of course. Let's see if you're strong enough to survive this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: To answer **Dark aura blade's** question about the temporary join of the group; I am considering it a lot so just wait for the next chapter. Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

Chapter 18: Smiles

A/N: Again I apologize for my late updates but I've been sick these days and my brain has not gotten any good ideas. I hope you enjoy this somewhat short chapter. Thank you for all those who still read this story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Mysterious Tower, the scientist Akane was half way done with his research when a World Portal opened right behind him. He turned around to find Risa, Max and Huey.

"Ah look who's here!" Akane smiled.

Risa smiled back. "Hi. Um we just came back to see how Izo was doing"

"The little hamster is recovering still. That spear really got the poor guy. You can see him but I wouldnt recommend he goes back to fighting just yet"

"Thats fine. I just want to talk" Risa turned to Max and Huey. "I'll be back guys. But can you do me a favor and go buy more Hi- potions at Radiant Garden?"

Max could tell that Risa wanted some time alone and so for her sake, as much as Huey wanted to stay, he took him away to Radiant Garden. There they will meet a new traveling companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Risa opened the door to the room in which Izo was resting in.

She found him eating an apple. He was sitting in a cot and had a very surprising look on his face when he saw Risa.

"You're here" He said after putting the apple down.

Risa nodded and smiled. "Yep. I came to visit. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It hurts just a bit...How are you?"

"I'm okay. I need to talk to you about something. "

"What is it?"

Risa stared at the floor and took a while before answering. "I know now the balance between light and darkness. And I learned that one cant exist without the other because they are one. Xirion wants to make everything darkness but thats not the way. I think I know how to defeat him.."

Now it was Izo's turn to stare at the floor. He carefully analyzed what she had told him and then replied "I think I know what you mean. If only we can make everyone see that..."

"Maybe we can...Someday" Risa put on a bright smile on.

This made Izo smile a bit too. Her smiles always seem to bring more smiles on others. Izo liked her smiles. It made him happy.

"Yeah. Someday we'll show them" He said and they stay there smiling brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Once Risa had finished talking to Izo, she stepped out of the room and went to Master Yen Sid to speak as well. Shortly after that, a World Portal opened and Max and Huey stepped out with another familiar figure.

"You!" Risa gasped. It was non other than Spyro the guy who had attacked the innocent girl in Radiant Garden.

Spyro didnt show much reaction but he said, "I have a lot of explaining to do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so after a long talk about how Trinity the mysterious figure had controlled him to fight innocent people and test their strenght, Risa finally decided to trust him. She accepted him and so did Max and Huey who had found him and brought him to explain everything to her.

Risa thought about something. They were halfway done with their journey and they needed help.

" Izo still needs to stay here" She told them. "But...Spyro do you want to help us for a while until Izo recovers?"

Spyro's face lit up and he nodded saying "It would be my pleasure"

Risa smiled a toothy smile and Max and Huey welcomed the new member of their party.

"Where are we going next Risa?" Huey asked.

Risa smiled at them and said "Wherever this Portal takes us to"

Max shook his head. "Risa and her surprises"

Risa chuckled then said, "Come on. Our journey is far from over"

And with that the heroes left for a new world to continue on their path"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know its not my best but I hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions, comments or concerns send me a PM. R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Kingdom Hearts Revolution XX

Chapter 19: New Royalty Approaches

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trinity was sitting in Xirion's chair when he came in to his hideout's office. If anyone else sat at Xirion's chair...well no one sat there for obvious reasons.

"Trinity..." He spoke.

"Yes boss?" She answered casually.

"What did you do with Roxanne and the others?"

"Oh you mean those weaklings? I simply tested them out. Is that a problem?"

"It is...Who is going to go capture the girls now?" Xirion's tone was a very angry one.

"Me and Zeta can handle that for you. In fact...I'll go capture one right now. Let's see how Princess Kida reacts when she sees me" Trinity smirked evily and got up from Xirion's chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later and Zeta had been assigned to capture Pocahontas the Princess.

"This will be a piece of cake" He thought to himself. He was in a corn field with a few Indians in sight. He could see Pocahontas close by collecting corn. She was so concentrated that Zeta decided to use a Reversed of darkness to disguise himself as Pocahontas' best friend.

As soon as he was ready, he walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi Pocahontas"

"Oh hi Nakoma I thought you went down to the river" The Princess replied.

"Well I just wanted you to come see something very interesting I found" The fake Nakoma smiled.

"Sure why not? Let's go right now!"

"Yeah let's!" Zeta's plan had gone perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Xirion had a bigger plan than just the one involving the minds. He wanted something else that Ansem the seeker of darkness had looked for as well.

The new 7 princesses of heart.


End file.
